


What They Knew

by HydraCarnival



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mauraders, Pre-Canon, Werewolf, ish?, this isnt super sirius remus but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraCarnival/pseuds/HydraCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin didn't mind that his friends didn't know much about his being a werewolf. In fact, with friends like his, he even didn't mind being one. </p><p>Based off this tumblr post: http://marauders4evr.tumblr.com/post/84742147942/james-didnt-know-the-name-of-remus-lupins</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on mobile in the middle of the night so I will fix the tags and formatting and everything later (I'm on a vacation) but thank you to everyone who reads! Please enjoy :-)

James didn’t know the name of Remus Lupin’s primary healer.

"What's his name again?" James was scratching at his chin with his quill, working on his History of Magic essay.  
"Even if he wasn't my healer you should know his name, Binns lectured on him for a whole period. He's the most well known werewolf specialist of ever probably." But one pleading look from James and Remus caved, "OK fine, it's Healer McGovern, but you and Sirius should start paying more attention in class!"

Sirius didn’t know the times that Remus had to take his potions.

"Why are you taking it now?" Sirius inquired every single time Remus returned from Slughorn's quarters with the steamy goblet.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I take it every-" Remus tried to be patient and explain it, but Sirius always said it best,  
"Eh, already bored. I'll forget it in a few minutes anyway. Wanna go throw dungbombs under Wormtail's bed?"

Peter didn’t know how to spell the word ‘lycanthropy’.

"Oh, I've gotten marks taken off for incorrect spelling." Peter looked glumly down at his "D" marked essay, which by the looks of the quilled corrections was a generous grade.  
"Are you bloody serious Wormtail? You hang around with a werewolf every month but you still spell it liccanthrowpie?" James lowered his voice to a whisper so the rest of the Defense Against The Dark Arts class wouldn't hear him.  
"Actually, I'm Sirius, and no, I'm not bloody. But Wormtail is an idiot. We can't throw pie, that's a waste!"

But James knew what Remus’ favorite Quidditch team was.

"Wow, James! This is fantastic!" Remus beamed as he opened up his Christmas present from his eerily wide awake friend.  
"Well, I know they're your favorite, and I-"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever, you got Moony a damn Ballycaste Bats scarf. Top shite. Can we all go back to bed now?" Sirius was never the morning person, even on Christmas.

Sirius knew what Remus’ favorite band was.

"I heard The Blubbering Nargles are in Hogsmeade this Friday night. Sold out though, a shame."  
Remus' smile fell as quickly as it appeared on his face as Sirius finished the information. The smile was back, however, when Sirius brandished two tickets in front of his nose.

Peter knew what his favorite type of chocolate was.

"Moony," Peter's voice was more timid than ever, worried that his friend might snap at him the same way he had at dinner earlier. "I brought you these." He left a chocolate frog box with a Newt Scamander card, one that was fairly rare and missing from Remus' collection. Which was saying a lot, because he ate a lot of chocolate frogs.

  
They knew that he was a bit of a neat-freak.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ASK THAT YOU ALL DON'T MAKE A MESS OF THIS ROOM RIGHT AFTER I CLEAN IT?" Remus rarely got angry, so the three boys immediately began cleaning up their dormitory the way Remus had left it in the morning.

They knew that he was a vegetarian.

"He doesn't eat meat, mum." James tried to fix the problem before it started, hoping that Remus wouldn't notice the extreme rarity of the steaks. That's just what she assumed werewolves ate.  
"I know the stereotypes, but I try and go against them. Also, to be honest, I'm not down with animal abuse." Remus was bold for the first time about not only his eating habits, but his real reasoning behind them.  
"Alright, you can save the cows another time. As long as you don't make me eat that kale garbage ever again." Sirius was fine with sinking his teeth into the cut of meat reserved for his friend.

They knew that he always had a sarcastic comeback to anything.

"Ah, it's so hard to find someone who likes me for me, you know? All people ever compliment me on is my body." James and Peter merely rolled their eyes at Sirius admiring himself in the mirror, but Remus couldn't help himself.  
"Seriously, Sirius. Attractive people like you have the worst lives. I honestly don't know how you cope. It must be that fantastic personality you have that's keeping you grounded."

They knew the name of the book that he was currently reading.

"Really Remus?" Even Peter couldn't try and come up with something nice to say to make matters better.  
"What? It was misplaced in the section I was looking in. So what if it's a midevil wench love story? It's well written." He had trouble defending himself when he was laughing along with his friends.

They knew what his favorite classes were.

"Moony! A double block of your favorite!"  
"Bugger off Padfoot, you know well I hate divination."

They knew that he snored. Loudly.

"Do you think he's killed himself? Busted his own eardrums?" The three Gryffindor boys surrounded their friend with interest but also worry, their first night at Hogwarts interrupted repeatedly with the intermittent sounds that came from Remus. Another one sounded, and Sirius compared the noise to some great beast, and Remus awoke wondering why his new friends were surrounding him laughing.

They knew that he took extra-long showers and used up the hot water.

"How can Hogwarts run out of hot water? It's a magic school for hell's sake!"  
"It may be a magic school, but you don't understand how long he was in there."

They knew his favorite spots in the library.

"How did you know he'd be back here? I didn't even know there was a back here!" James rolled his eyes as Peter was oblivious to the fact that Sirius not only knew that Remus would be hidden away in an extremely secluded area of the library, but also that the two men were blushing something fierce.

They knew that he could whistle in three octaves.

"For fuck's-STOP IT Moony!"  
"What is he crying about?"  
"You know how I figured out I can whistle really low, right? Well I've just discovered I have a third setting. So high it only registers in dog ears."

They knew that he wasn’t superstitious but he still wore his robes backwards on the day of every Quidditch match, just in case.

"James is going to score big today, he always does. And I thought you said you weren't superstitious."  
"I'm not. I just happen to like this bit of fashion for matches." He was tugging awkwardly at his neck, being scratched horribly by the collar.

They knew that he bit his nails.

"This way I scratch myself less after transformations. No really!"  
"That's bullshit Moony."  
"Stop trying to cover up your bad habits with your condition."  
"It's disgusting!"

They knew that he spent his freetime looking for loopholes in the Hogwarts rules and often successfully finding them.

"Well, this one says 'No student is permitted out of bed after hours unless for detention.' So technically we can roam around after we finish this detention. Because it doesn't specifically say we can't."

They knew that he was afraid of heights and was a rubbish flyer.

"Stop it." Remus was on his hands and knees, glaring up stoically at his friends, James still circling around in the air, who were all busting a gut laughing at how he fell off his broom.  
Sirius composed himself to make the joke, "Who knew cats AND werewolves can land on all fours?"

They knew this and a million other little facts about Remus that had nothing to do with his lycanthropy and Remus’ healers, professors, and parents couldn’t understand why that meant more to him than their knowledge of his medical facts.


End file.
